The City of Metronome (Cancelled Game)
“As the sun rises over Metronome, thousands of citizens board the huge steam trains that will carry them into the city. Your job as an apprentice train engineer is usually very simple during the early rush; check that everyone’s work-order is valid, record their voice ticket and then clear your cart for departure. Now the entire passenger coach has gone quiet. Everyone stares expectantly at you and the raven-haired girl in the back of the cart. She looks distantly out of the window, ignoring the fact that her work-order is missing, not to mention the strange coincidence of your voice recorder breaking down just as you were checking her voice pass…" The City of Metronome is a cancelled game from Tarsier Studios. Plot When the veil of conformity is lifted you begin to question the world around you. Who and what are you, in this city of continuous labour? What is the actual purpose of the Metrognomes? And are the scouts really there to help the citizens as the Corporation claims...? Together with the mysterious girl New you set out to uncover her hidden past. A journey that will lead you through several exceptional locations, trying to reveal the truth about the mysterious Corporation and find the purpose of the city itself...''https://web.archive.org/web/20051217113342/http://www.tarsier.se/metronome/game.htm ---- ''The evil Company managed to uncover the secret of a wondrous machine capable of creating ideas and designs for world-building. Possessing this knowledge the Corporation set out to construct their own version of this machine. With the machine finished the requirement for maintenance arose, the machine and newly constructed areas needed a workforce to make sure everything was running smoothly. And what better way to employ some workers than to kidnap children, suck out their souls and put them to work? So things were all well and good then, until a young man training to become a steam-train engineer one day met a girl aboard the train he was working on. She makes him question the purpose of life in the city, is the Corporation to be trusted? Could it be that it is evil? Together you both set off on a quest to unravel the Corporation's mysterious, probably evil plans.''https://www.giantbomb.com/the-city-of-metronome/3030-21503/ Gameplay The City of Metronome is a puzzle adventure game, in which you survive in Metronome by creating, recording, modifying and using environmental sounds to defeat enemies or solve puzzles. Metronomes can be used to play music. Characters Main Characters '''The Kid' - A young Train Engineer who uses a recording machine and maps to explore the city. New - A girl who questions the nature of the city and the Corporation. She is disheveled and raven-haired. Corporation Mr. Gallo - A hunchback man in a wheelchair. Clock Maestro '''- A tall man with a pocket watch. '''The Scissor Man - A mysterious tall man who appears to be working for the Corporation, he used scissors to cut photos of characters (and thus, their souls) and can teleport at any time. It seems that some parts of his face were cut out and he seems to have a briefcase with him. The Tiny Man - A small guy who seems to work for the Corporation, another version of him appeared in a cutscene, where he plays the music for the Puppet Show. Metrognomes - Children who had their souls cut out by the Scissor Man and were commanded to do low-level jobs for the citizens of Metronome. Scouts Robots who were powered by souls, they came in different types. Camera Scout - Takes photos which what the Corporation needs for the Scissor Man. Police Scout - It protects the streets and will hurt the player. Mask Scout '''(Fan Name) - A strangely human-faced Scout. Purpose unknown. '''Hunter Scout - A four-legged Scout. It seems to be a boss in the game. Others Jinx - A mysterious pied piper-like figure who seems to have two forms, a cat and a humanoid. He might play an important role in the game. The Operator - A four-armed man who operates the switchboards. Picolo '- A bellhop. '''Bicycle King '- A mailman. '''Notes - Floating notes. Purpose unknown. Cancellation Metronome was canceled when Tarsier Studios was unable to find a publisher by 2007. Connection to Little Nightmares Elements from Metronome have been incorporated into Little Nightmares. Both games have the "Monster stealing children" plot elements, the Metrognomes, and the Nomes are very similar in name and concept, and Six's flashbacks and the beginning of The Tale of the North Wind seem to take place in a city much like Metronome. There is an Easter Egg at the beginning of Little Nightmares where one of the covers for TCOM appears with other photos on an opened briefcase that Six wakes up in. The plot for LN2 is almost similar to The City of Metronome, Mono and Six unraveling the Signal Tower's mysteries is similar to the Boy and Girl unraveling the Corporation's evil plans. Trivia * A remix of London Bridge is Falling Down can be heard in the Trailer and Cutscene. * Någonting Att Äta, Någonting Att Dricka by Karl Wehle can be heard at the end of the Trailer. * As Metronome being canceled, Tarsier Studios do mention that there still making it as told in there About Us Page "We haven’t made City of Metronome. At least, not yet…" Gallery Cover Art Metro.png Cover art.png 156927453.jpg Promos Creepy.png|An Metrognome selling teeth in front of a dentist Creepy city.png|A View of Metronome itself CoM Biker man.png|The Biker Man Com Nome.png|An Metrognome looking unstable CoM Scouts.png|Police Scout and Camera Scout Gameplay ss_800600_001.jpg ss_800600_002.jpg ss_800600_003.jpg ss_800600_004.jpg ss_800600_005.jpg ss_800600_006.jpg ss_800600_007.jpg ss_800600_008.jpg ss_800600_010.jpg ss_800600_012.jpg ss_800600_013.jpg ss_800600_014.jpg Concept Art Sourcehttps://web.archive.org/web/20051217094909/http://www.tarsier.se/metronome/conceptart.htm CoM Repair man.png|The Operator. CoM Weirdos.png|Concept Art of the second protagonist "New", an alternate form of the cat "Jinx", "Mr. Gallo", and "Henchman". Com job station.png|Concept Art of the main character getting his job, identified in source URL as "to be humbled". Com creepy guy.png |Identified in source URL as "Clock Maestro". COM cat.png|Identified in source URL as " Cat Jinx". COM_Jinx.png|Identified in source URL as "Jinx". Police COM.png|This Police Scout concept art shows they have propellers on their back. Bellho com.png |Identified in source URL as "Picolo". Bike_King.jpg |Identified in source URL as "Bicycle King". Souls.jpg |Identified in source URL as "Souls" HunterScout1.jpg |Identified in source URL as "Hunter Scout (1)". Ca_notisar.jpg |Identified in source URL as "Notes". Tcom25.jpg |"New", the secondary protagonist tcom22.jpg|Identified in concept art as "Hunter Scout (2)" and it seems to show the main character in prison. Camera Scout.png|Camera Scout. Metronome.png|Metrognomes. Ca_mrgalouxa.jpg|Identified in source URL as "Mr. Gallo". Henchman.png|Identified in source URL as "Henchman". ru:The City of Metronome (отменённая игра) References Category:Video Game